Lorie Brindel (Obsessed)
'Lorie Brindel '(Shannen Doherty) was the main villainess of the 1992 made-for-TV film Obsessed. Lorie grew up with a workaholic father, causing her to grow up starved of affection. In adulthood, she became a marine surveyor with a fixation for older men, as well as the roommate (and best friend) of co-worker Tina. The movie began with her meeting new client Ed Bledsoe, with their meeting eventually leading to an affair. Lorie also became acquainted with Ed's daughter Andie, who was reluctantly approving of her father's relationship with the much younger woman. But soon after the relationship took off, Lorie's true form began to emerge, showing that she was an unbalanced and psychotic woman who delusionally believed Ed would be with her forever. Her possessive behavior included insisting to Tina that Ed would marry her, becoming angry whenever Ed had to spend time away from her, and acting rudely towards Ed's friends. Things come to a head when Lorie becomes irate at Ed for having to miss out on a romantic getaway she planned for a golf tournament, going as far as to smash a glass and slap Ed. Ed immediately ended the relationship and ordered Lorie to move out of his house, but the delusional Lorie insistently believed it was simply a "lover's quarrel" and asked Ed to meet with her. Eventually, Ed met with Lorie and attacked a guy who was harassing her, with their meeting ultimately ending in another tryst despite Ed's reluctance. Afterwards, when Ed tried to let Lorie down easy by ignoring her phone calls, the insane Lorie began calling his friends and Andie to get him to speak to her. Lorie's work life also began to crumble as a result of her psychotic behavior, much to Tina's dismay. One night, Lorie confronted Ed at a club when he was out with his new friend Louise, whom she insulted before Ed forced her to leave and brashly told her to stay away from him. After her attempt to surprise him at his birthday was thwarted by Andie, Lorie returned home and attempted suicide by slitting her wrists. She survived and received counselling, where she appeared to improve psychologically. But not long after her release, the evil and vengeful Lorie retaliated against Ed by blowing up his boat, showing a sinister grin as she watched the blaze. After being fired from her job, though, Lorie took things a step further by breaking into his house and holding Andie at gunpoint. While they waited for Ed to return home, Lorie accused Andie of trying to tear her and Ed apart and showed her jealousy over her loving relationship with her father. When Ed arrived, Lorie threatened to kill Andie to get back at Ed, but Ed tackled the villainess and began to choke her to death before being stopped by his daughter. Lorie is recommitted to the psychiatric hospital, this time noticeably less cooperative. But the movie's ending showed Ed spotting Lorie on a boat with another older man, implying that Lorie had been released and was preparing to continue her psychotic ways. Trivia *Shannen Doherty would go on to play Gretl from the 2012 SyFy film Witchslayer Gretl and appear as a hallucinated version of illegal gun dealer Dr. Destiny in the 2018 Heathers TV series. Gallery Lorie Brindel GIF.gif|"Damn you, why can't I be important just once!?" Lorie Brindel surprise.jpg|Lorie "surprising" Ed on his birthday Lorie Brindel therapy.jpg|Lorie at therapy after her suicide attempt Lorie Brindel on the beach.jpg|Lorie on the beach, talking about how vengeful she is regarding Ed Lorie Brindel explosiion GIF.gif|Lorie watching as Ed's boat is destroyed Lorie Brindel gunpoint.jpg|Lorie holding Andie at gunpoint Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Smoker Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini